


A Chance Meeting

by lizzybennettdarcy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybennettdarcy/pseuds/lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel runs into an old friend in a coffee shop a year after she leaves Lima. REPOST from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Hey guys, so first I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my stories. I know it's been forever since I've updated any of them. I've been out of town for the past few months and unable to use the internet. I also didn't have any time to write so it might take a while for me to get it back. I'll try to write some one-shots to get a feel for it all again. I'll do my best to write more for Smooth Criminal and An Affair To Forget once I'm sort of back in the hang of writing. This one-shot isn't my best but I figured I should publish something. This one isn't based around a song. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel hurried into her favourite coffee shop, wiping an arm across her sweaty brow. This summer in New York had certainly been hotter than the last. She was a little amazed to realise that she had been living here for a full year now. She was looking for a table when she heard a muttered expletive behind her. It was the voice not the words that startled her. She hadn't heard that voice since previous Thanksgiving; the last time she'd returned to Lima. She turned slowly to see Noah sitting at a table with Santana. Shock gave way to anger quickly before she pulled a show smile out and walked over.

"Noah!" She exclaimed, trying for surprise but irritated when a slight accusation coloured her tone. She was an actress for God's sake!

His smile was tight as he jumped to his feet and hugged her rigidly.

"Hey Rach." He replied evenly before taking his seat across from a nervous looking Santana.

"Santana didn't tell me you were in town." She said quietly, glaring at her friend.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I actually need to run. It was nice to see you." He mumbled quickly before practically running out of the building.

Rachel stared after him for a moment before crossing her arms and fixing Santana with a glare. Santana had the decency to look ashamed as she sighed and gestured for Rachel to take his seat. Rachel quickly placed her order with a passing server and sat down. She raised her eyebrow delicately and waited for her friend to explain herself. She huffed when she realised that her roommate wasn't going to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in town?" She accused.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before facing Rachel with her answer.

"He asked me not to tell you." Santana answered quietly.

Rachel thanked the server as he placed her iced latte in front of her and played with her straw. She couldn't exactly blame him for not wanting to see her but that didn't make her any less angry.

"When does he leave?" She asked.

Santana pursed her lips and took a sip of her drink.

"He doesn't."

Rachel stared at her friend in surprise. She knew what her friend was saying; she just didn't know how she felt about it.

"How long has he lived here?" Her voice was cool but she knew that Santana wasn't fooled.

"A few months. He moved out here in February." Santana answered after a moment's hesitation.

"I see."

The two girls lapsed into silence for a while. Rachel knew that her friend was trying to weigh her options. Noah had clearly expected her to keep his situation secret, but the cat was out of the bag now.

"He's got a two bedroom place on the west side. Blaine's moving in tomorrow."

Rachel shouldn't have been surprised by the news of Blaine joining his best friend in New York. She knew that the two of them had continued to grow close after everyone graduated. Noah had stayed in Lima and worked three jobs, occasionally stepping in to help Schue and Blaine with the club. He had been a pillar to Blaine when Kurt's infidelities upon arriving in New York had come to light. Rachel had been on Team Kurt despite disagreeing heavily with what he had done. She had still been recovering from the news of Finn's new love affair and she had held tightly to the people around her. Things had grown rocky between Kurt and Santana who was close friends with Blaine as well. She had been happy to leave both of them in New York when she went home for Thanksgiving. Santana's parents were in Cuba visiting family and Burt and Carol had come to New York instead.

"He doesn't hate you. Things were just left badly Rach. He figured you wouldn't want to see him either." Santana rambled, pulling apart her coffee sleeve.

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. He should hate her she thought. She had come home from New York angry with Finn for having moved on so soon. She had thrown herself at Noah and as usual he hadn't said no. The two of them had spent the entire vacation together. She crawled out of his bed the morning she left without saying goodbye. She didn't realise until later that he hadn't seemed surprised by her selfish behaviour as he watched her leave. The two of them hadn't talked since. She had decided to stay in New York for her Christmas and summer breaks. He hadn't bothered calling.

"So you've been hanging out with him without telling me?" She asked tiredly and without accusation.

Santana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't really know what else to do Berry. He's my best friend too. And it's not like he did anything wrong here."

Rachel nodded in agreement even though she didn't like it.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Rachel asked even though she knew it wasn't any of her business.

Santana shook her head angrily and drained her cup before standing up.

"I love you but you don't get to ask that," She threw her to go cup in the garbage and turned back to Rachel. "The two of you need to talk shit out. I'll see you at home."

Rachel nodded and her eyes followed her friend out of the cafe. She was surprised when she saw that Noah was pacing outside the window. She would have laughed at his nervous muttering but she knew that she was the reason behind his discomfort. She paid her bill and walked outside. She stood in the hot sunshine and looked him over as he paced. He had shaved the Mohawk and his shoulders seemed a bit broader. His style had been upgraded upon his move here she noted. He was wearing a pair of black pinstriped shorts and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. He had always been attractive; she had never been able to deny it. But as she looked at the boy in front of her without her Finn-tinted glasses she realised he was beautiful. They had hurt each other quite a bit over their time knowing each other. She had known him since childhood but she felt like she was only just seeing him now. Maybe it was New York or maybe it was the fact that she could finally look at him without feeling guilt. Perhaps it was a little bit of both. But as she called his name and his head snapped up to search her face she realised it didn't really matter why.

She walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt before standing on her tip toes and planting a kiss on him. She could feel him struggle mentally for a moment before he gave in and his lips moved against hers as well. They pulled away when breath became necessary and stared at each other. His hands didn't move from her hips and the smile didn't leave her face.

"Well that was an interesting hello but Rach-" His words were cut off as she placed a finger against his lips.

"I'm single. Finn is history. And you're beautiful. I'm sorry it took a change of location to see you clearly." She told him before furrowing her brows. "Unless you know you're not single or you're no longer interested, then-"

She trailed off as Noah smiled brightly and kissed her soundly.

"Excellent. Welcome to New York!" Rachel announced with a grin.

"I think I'm going to love it here." He replied before taking her hand and leading her to his home.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
